Naledi Atkins
Naledi Atkins '''(often referred to as the '''Pilot) is one of the playable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. She was the fourth character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. She speaks with an Australian accent. :"Naledi Atkins is a fearless pilot with a love for the mechanical and kinetic. Before she came to Rapture, she was well known around the world for her feats of daring. A fellow pilot, Cal Whitkins, noted her disappearance on the surface and commented that she had probably gone in search of some great adventure. In Rapture her ravenous appetite for adventure is the primary factor in deciding which contracts Naledi will accept as a freelance pilot of submersibles. Naledi lives her life as dictated by the demands of the moment, and does not deal in regret. She lives her life always at least one step ahead of boredom." Story Years ago, Naledi nearly drowned while spelunking, only to be saved by a friend. The near-death experience gave Naledi a thrill she hoped to reproduce by traveling to Rapture. It is there where she fell in love with the Bathysphere system, even owning her own personal "bathy". On the night of Eleanor Lamb's kidnapping, she was one of the three Splicers who attacked Subject Delta. Atkins was no match for Delta, however, and he quickly threw her to the side. It is assumed she was a part of the Rapture Family during these events (due to Sofia Lamb's role in the abduction) but nothing has formally tied Naledi to them. Following the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, and the subsequent lockdown of all bathysphere travel, Naledi sought other ways to get an adrenaline rush. This ultimately leads her to relying solely on splicing to feel good. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *No Limits: Unlocked from the start. *A Conscious Wind: Unlocked at Rank 11 *Near Death is Life: Unlocked at Rank 31 Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Naledi Atkins will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Character Selection Screen *"Rules are for the gutless!" *"Gutless drones!" *"Tryin' ta tell me what to do?" *"Go back to your suburbs, tourist!" *"Try shooting back, mate!" Attacking a Rosie (PilotBDDmgVox) *"She's a big one, yeah?" *"Here's a big girl!" *"Leave the big girl to me!" *"It's her — the iron maiden!" *"An honor to put some daylight in ya!" *"Attack!" *"You don't scare me!" *"I ain't scared o' you!" Killed a Rosie (PilotBDKillVox) *[Sigh] "Lovely!" *"I worked up a sweat killing her!" *"She gave us a run for the money, eh?" *"Was my honor to drop you, friend." *"Keep the sun behind ya', mate." *"God speed, love." *"I'll write your name inna sky, love." *"You were like a sister to me." Regenerating Health (PilotRegenVox) *[Sigh] "Refueled and ready for service, mates!" *[Laughs] "Thought I'd gone tits-up, ay?" *"'Ello lovelies, ain't over me yet?" [Laughs] *"Was about as near as I'll get to dyin'." *"Bit o' distress only proves I'm alive." *[Laughs] "Back up to full speed!" *"You nearly bored me to death!" [Laughs] Swarmed (PilotBeedVox) *"Bees!" [Screams] "Bees!" Electrocuted *[Incoherent babbling] Frozen *[Shuddering] "C-c-c…" *[Shivering] Burning *[Screams in pain] Picked up a Little Sister (PilotGrabLSVox) *"Ha, there ya are!" *"Owe it. Found ya!" *"Here's a bit o' luck!" *"A shame. So cute!" *"Don't be afraid!" Carrying a Little Sister (PilotCarryLSVox) *"Be there in no time!" *"They won't catch us now!" *"We'll be there just now!" *"Now now, almost there." Putting Little Sister into a Vent (PilotSaveLSVox) *"Cheers!" *"Hop in!" *"Go on then!" *"Get in there!" *"Safe and sound!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (PilotSplicerDmgVox) *"You fight like a girl!" *"You stroppy bastard!" *"Faster! Faster!" *"Try shootin' back, mate!" *"This is living!" *"Get outta my way, you!" *"Rules are for the gutless!" *"Shove your rules!" *"Go back to your suburbs, tourist!" *"Gutless drones!" *"Tryin' ta tell me what to do?" *[Laughs] "I'm runnin' circles around you!" *"Who taught you how to work a gun?" *[Laughs] "That your best maneuver?" *"I could best you on auto!" *"I'm on your six, bugger!" *"Got ya, bugger!" *[Laughs] "You're mine now, oke!" *"I'll make a smoking hole of you, nugget!" *"Who brought this puppy to a dog fight?" *"Surprise!" [Laughs] *"I got you head to tail, nugget!" *"You might've hit a barn door, love." Killed an Enemy Splicer (PilotSplicerKillVox) *"Another bird in my basket." *"Another bug in the butter." *"Ace in a day, I expect." *"You've gone tits up, sweetheart." *"Let's have another go!" *"How's it, nugget? Ya dead?" *"Aw, did the mean girl snuff ya?" [Laughs] *"Aw, well I had fun." *"Victory!" *"Told ya get outta my way!" *"The quiet life's more your speed." *"Take a bow, chummy." Researching an Enemy (PilotResearchVox) *"I'm gonna need a bigger scrap book." *"Fightin' you's like fighting boredom itself, mate." *"Can killin' your kind get any easier?" *"Come on, give us a smile, love!" [Laughs] *"You couldn't have been bested by better, love!" Appearance Before Splicing Despite moving under the ocean, Naledi never forgot her aviator background. She still wears a green pilot jumpsuit over a white shirt and silk ascot, knee high lace-up brown boots, and black leather gloves. A brown leather harness wraps around her waist, shoulders, and thighs, and also provides a holster for her pistol. Her auburn colored hair is kept short with a small strand hanging over the right side of her face and a beauty mark above her lip on the left side. She also has an aviator helmet and googles to match her outfit, which can be worn as an accessory. New Years Eve Naledi is encountered by Delta on New Years Eve in 1958, and its clear that she is already starting to suffer from the negative effects of splicing. Her pilot outfit is still in good condition, but she has large dark circles under her eyes and the right side of her face is beginning to sag. After Splicing Naledi's lust for adventure led her to fight for the thrill during the civil War and soon ADAM was the only thrill she needed. The jumpsuits left leg is torn off as are both arms, but she still has a glove on her right hand. Her collar is loosened and her ascot is hanging over her chest. The right side of her face has many scars and bruises. Her left eye is sunken in and she has some missing skin on the middle of her nose. She has long patches of what appears to be extra skin on her face, right arm and left leg. Video Gallery NalediAtkinsIntro.jpeg|''Atkins in the BioShock 2 intro.'' NalediSpliced.PNG|''Close up of Naledi's face after splicing.'' Naledi awol.png|''Newspaper article noting Naledi's disappearance.'' CONCEPT Atkins1.jpg|''Concept art of Naledi Atkins.'' BallroomNalediBS2page.png|''Naledi seen in the Kashmir Restaurant Section on the Official BioShock 2 page.'' Behind the Scenes *In the prologue of BioShock 2, she is seen in the Adonis Luxury Resort moments before the attack at the Kashmir Restaurant. But if the player chooses her as their character in BioShock 2 Multiplayer, she is at her apartment at the same time waking up from her first Splice. *Naledi and Louie McGraff are the only two multiplayer characters with three character models; besides the "before Splicing" and the in-game model, there is a third model seen in Adonis Luxury Resort in the prologue for BioShock 2. When she is seen by Delta, her face is discolored and her eyes are bloodshot. Louie's model is also used in the prologue, but it is recolored to give the appearance of two different Splicers. *Naledi shares several similarities with acclaimed female pilots like American Amelia Earhart or New Zealander Jean Batten. de:Naledi Atkins es:Naledi Atkins fr:Naledi Atkins ru:Наледи Аткинс Category:The Rapture Family Category:There's Something In the Sea Characters Category:BioShock 2 Characters Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters